


Just Perfect

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bruises, Love Bites, M/M, Marks, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one leaving hickeys on the other’s neck." This one was for Clint/Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfect

Natasha knows more than she lets on, Clint is quite certain, but she doesn't say anything when Clint walks into Stark Tower with the bruises red and obvious on his neck. 

It’s been two years: the choices he makes are rarely well-advised, so he feels no guilt even when she furrows her brow at him, subtly disapproving.

Well, that’s not true. He  _totally_  feels guilty, but he makes no apology.

It had felt good, felt good when the god had thrown him back against the wall and kissed him until his lips were red and plump with it, bitten down his jaw and then his neck. When Loki had parted his lips at the base of Clint’s neck, sucking at the skin there, he’d moaned and arched his back.

Loki had only stopped to ask, curiously, what the metal pieces in Clint’s ear were for. And after Clint had rushed out his answer and hurriedly tried to unbutton his  _stupid_  leather pants, Loki hadn’t stopped until they were done.

Clint  _aches_  for the sake of good sex, but the best ache is at the flesh of his neck. Marks of possession, he thinks, and for a second he worries that Loki’s time on Earth had influenced him without his realizing.

But if that were the case he wouldn’t have laughed at the other man and said “no” when he’d asked to stay at Clint’s apartment. No, it’s only choices here.

Bad choices, arguably, but at least they’re Clint’s alone, just like the purpling marks on his neck and the bites on his inner thighs. 

"What’re you smiling about, Barton?" Tony doesn’t look up from his iPad as he comes into the room, and Clint snorts at him.

"None of your business, Stark. How’s Pepper?"

"Perfect. How’s-" Tony stops short, looks at Clint, at the marks on his neck, and then vaguely waves his hand.

"He’s perfect too." Clint says, and he offers Natasha a smile she doesn’t offer back. "Just perfect." 


End file.
